1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting mechanism for storage device, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus which facilitates attachment of a storage device to a computer chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers have been widely used in modern life. It is desirable for a user or technician to conveniently access internal devices such as storage devices, expansion cards and Motherboard for servicing. However, storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital video disc (DVD) drives, floppy disk drives, and the like are typically secured in a computer chassis with screws or bolts. It is complicated and time-consuming to manipulate the screws or bolts to remove the storage device.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,483, a hard disk drive is firstly attached to a sliding box with screws, and the sliding box is inserted in a chamber in a computer chassis and releasably locked in place through tendon-and-mortise joints. It is tedious to manipulate screws to detach the hard disk drive from the box when needed.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved mounting apparatus for storage devices which solves the above-mentioned problems.